What Conditions?
by Auream Lucem
Summary: One-shot: Henry is in trouble and Emma Swan finds herself needing the help of a certain pirate. Surprisingly he is more than happy to oblige, conditionally. (set in the not too distant future)


**A/N: I hope y'all like this, this idea was bugging me and I just had to write it. This is a one-shot, but you know, we'll see. ;) ~ Auream Lucem**

* * *

Emma was charging down the pier vehemently. He combat boots making satisfying thumps against the ancient wooden beams beneath her feet. When she reached the spot, she spun around so she was facing the water. It was very late afternoon, the sun was getting close to setting, everything seemed to have a golden hue. Emma's eye's were still puffy, she had tried her best to wipe her tears, she didn't need Hook to see that. This was going to be hard enough as it was, without giving the pirate anything else to hold over her head. She hated crying and the fact that she had today, made her feel weak, but she had to be strong. She needed to be strong to get what she wanted. She was desperate, but she couldn't show him how desperate she was to him. She could do this, she had managed worse things before. This is for Henry, Emma reminded herself and when her thoughts were suitably controlled, she shouted out.

"Hook!" Emma realised she must have looked like an idiot. Standing out on the pier yelling at nothing. A little shot off fear flared through her. This was the right place wasn't it? She wasn't just yelling at open air? She was sure she had followed Mary-Margret's instructions correctly. Her doubt filled thoughts were interrupted, when the air around the open water rippled, looking as thick as blood and Hook appeared, walking through the liquidly air. He was smirking and didn't say a word. He walked down what she guessed was the gangplank, but she couldn't see it because it was invisible, onto the jetty. He leaned onto a nearby pole looking positively wicked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Emma, what do I owe the pleasure?" He purred. Great, he was in a flirting mood. Well, Emma reasoned, it was easier to deal with than aggression. She had been sure he was going to be mad with her. But they hadn't really been in each other's company since Emma had locked him in the storage room back in Manhattan, and he had been unconscious at the time, so had yet to have a chance. Emma had figured that he would be mad about her locking him up and the whole 'Gold not being dead' thing. She knew from Neal that he had escaped, but he hadn't confronted them to address it, or tried to redo his job. He had been surprisingly off the radar and no once had seen any sign of him.

It had always been at the back of her mind that he was out, but since nobody had seen him around and the fact that there had been more pressing matters to deal with, dealing with the pirate hadn't been her top priority. But now it was, and if it wasn't for the fact that Ruby had seen him a couple of days ago getting onto his ship, when she went for one of her morning runs, then Emma wouldn't be here at all. She would probably still be at home crying for lack of options and no way to- _Nope,_ Emma, don't think about it, just focus on the task at hand. "Hello? Emma darling? I know my presence tends to leave women speechless, but I assume you're here for a reason, so would you mind getting to it?" His words weren't unkind, he was smiling at her like she was endlessly funny. She shot him a glare and was about to reply when he cut her off. "Unless the reason you're here doesn't involve talking." He said stepping too close to her. "I'd only be too happy to-" But she cut his words off, by roughly shoving him away from her and saying,

"That's not why I'm here. I-" Emma began but the words got caught in her throat. She swallowed and tried again. "I need to borrow your ship." His features went from the small amount of irritation, that had flicked over them as she had pushed him away, to anger.

"My ship?" He questioned incredulously. "Why do you need my ship?!" He finished furiously.

"I need to go to Neverland." She said quietly. The anger drained from his face as quickly as it had come, turning to shock and disbelief.

"Neverland..." He half whispered. "Why would you wish to go there love?" He voice was gentle now and his eyes holding traces of concern. He was sharp, she had forgotten that. The way he was looking at her, he knew something was up. She had known she was going to have to tell him eventually, but that didn't mean she hadn't sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to.

"Tamara took Henry. Her and Greg are working together and they took Neal as well. I don't know why. I wasn't there when it happened, but Regina was there and she said that they said, they were going to Neverland. So I got the first magically bean from Tiny, and I have to go to Neverland, and get him back. But the bean isn't very strong, it's too young, it's needs the help of your ship's enchanted nature to work. So that's why I need your ship." Emma said firmly, blinking hard to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. She _would not_ cry in front of this man. It took her a little while, but she realised he might not know who most of those people were. She was going to explain when he interrupted.

"They took your son to Neverland?" He said clarifying, she nodded. "Why would they take him there?"

"I don't know. I just- I know that I have to go there and I have to get him back." She said determinedly. He just stared at her for a few moments and then he nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Emma repeated puzzled, she hadn't expected him to agree so readily.

"Okay, as in yes, you can borrow my ship lass." Emma stood for a moment speechless, mouth slightly ajar. She did not miss his eyes flick to her lips and then back up to meet her eyes.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means-" Emma began thanking him sincerely, but he interrupted her and added,

"-I'll let you borrow it, on two conditions." He was smirking at her devilishly and she wanted to slap it right off his face.

"_What conditions?_" Emma couldn't fathom what was going on in his head. He must know that he had her, she was desperate to get to Henry and he was the only way to get there. Well, she could try to steal his ship, but she would have no clue how to sail it, so that would be pointless. She glared at him waiting him to name his terms.

"One, I get to come with you. I'm the only one who gets to sail my ship and I'd be happy to offer my _services_ in navigating Neverland." He waggled his eyebrows on the word 'services', Emma rolled her eyes at the blatant innuendo. He paused seeming to wait for her reply.

"That sounds fine. I was going to suggest that you should come anyway." She said with a shrug. He grinned at that.

"Ah, so you do enjoy my company more than you let on? I had assumed, but it's nice of you to confirm it." He was still grinning and Emma felt herself wanting to smile back despite the situation. But similar to most things Hook made her want to do, she repressed the urge to do so.

"No, I just have no idea how to sail a pirate ship." She replied simply.

"Whatever you say love." He said shaking his head still grinning. "But remember, open book." That annoyed Emma, she didn't like that he so easily just see her and know. He _was_ right though, she did enjoy his company, but she would never admit that little fact to him.

"Condition two?" She prompted when it seemed as though he had forgotten.

"Ah yes, that. Come first light tomorrow with everyone who is coming and I'll tell you then. After that we can depart."

"Tomorrow? Can't you just tell me now and then we can leave tonight? I think Neal will protect Henry, but I don't know much about what Tamara and Greg may be capable of." Emma shuddered at the thought of them hurting Henry. They didn't seem like people that would hurt a child, but Emma just didn't know. Regina has said that Tamara had said something about needing Henry to do something, but that was no guarantee he would remain unharmed.

"I understand your desperation, but it seems like you've had a rough day lass. I think it would be beneficial if we all embarked this endeavour well rested." She was still looking at him doubtfully. He dropped his ever present smirk and looked at her seriously. "Neverland is treacherous at night, they won't be doing anything tonight, trust me." Emma didn't like the idea of wasting a second in getting her son back, but she couldn't fault Hook's logic or words.

"Okay." She replied a little breathless, he gave her one of his rare genuine smiles and then started to walk back towards the invisible gang plank. "Hook?" He turned back to face her.

"Aye?"

"The second condition, how bad is it going to be?" She was wary of him, she had no idea what he intended to gain with the second condition, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be good. At her question his most roguish smirk returned.

"You'll just have to wait and see." And with that he was gone, back into the invisible depths of his ship. Emma wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. A brisk gust a had picked up and it was now rapidly getting dark. Emma turned and started walking back the way she came. She smiled, she was going to get Henry back, no matter what Hook's second condition was. She was full of hope and feeling significantly better than she had walking toward the pirate ship. Emma kept on smiling all the way back to her apartment.

* * *

Emma was ready. Ready for whatever this day had to bring, whatever she was going to face in Neverland and whatever Hook's second condition was. Surprisingly she had managed to get some sleep last night despite her anticipation for the coming morn. The sun was just rising now and Emma was confidently striding down to the marina, the first rays of a new day shining warmly on her back. She was flanked on her right by Mary-Margret and David and on her left Regina. She hadn't been too happy that she was coming, but she was also Henry's mother and it would be shameful to leave her behind, powerless to help her son. Emma knew the feeling of helplessness, from the small moments before she had come up with the idea of using Hook's pirate ship. It had been a terrible feeling and she would not wish an extended version of it on anyone, even if that someone was Regina. Plus Regina had magic, she could be useful in Neverland, though Emma had no idea how her magic would behave in that land. Emma could now make out Hook in the distance, leaning on the same pole as he had the other day, waiting for them. Mary-Margret increased her stride length and caught up to Emma's side.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Mary-Margret asked for the billionth time. Emma would be lying if she said Mary-Margret and David had been as ready to accept Hook's help as he had been to give it.

"Yes, I'm sure. He wasn't lying when he agreed to help." Emma replied.

"It's not his promise of help I'm worried about, it's the second condition." David said having caught up as well. She had filled them all in about her conversation with Hook and his conditions.

"I think David may have some merit in his concern. Hook is positively single minded. No doubt it will be something about his revenge. Are you prepared to agree to something like that?" Regina asked her tone not lacking worry either.

"Whatever it is, we'll handle it. This is about getting back to Henry." Emma said decisively. They all nodded and were silent as they completed the remainder of their walk, to where Hook was situated. Hook met them with a smirk.

"Good morning ladies." He said with a mock bow. Obviously noticing David's glare, he added as an afterthought. "Mate." Nodding in his direction. Emma wanted to get this out of the way as soon as possible, she sighed.

"Alright Hook, what's the second condition?" He gave her a look at that, as if amused by her abruptness, but not surprised.

"I think that would best be discussed in confidence." He said gesturing between her and his invisible ship. "Shall we?" Emma was tempted to argue. Whatever he was going to say to her, he could damn well say it in front of everyone, but it would just waste more time. Emma was in a rush as it was, every second wasted, was a second that could be put towards finding Henry. Emma sagged her shoulders in defeat.

"Lead the way." She replied. He nodded and started walking up the gangplank. She hurriedly followed, so as not to miss where he was stepping and accidently fall flat on her face. She didn't miss the rest of her company's worried glances.

"Em." Mary-Margret began, but stopped, seeming to think better of it. She could read what her eyes were saying though, _be careful_. It was still strange for Emma to have people care about her, but she was slowly getting used to it. Used to having a family.

"It's okay." She replied in attempt to soothe her worries. Then she stepped forward into the nothingness that Hook just had. It was a strange feeling, like walking through water. When she came out of it, she half expected to be wet, but she was still surprisingly completely dry. Emma stepped up onto the deck where Hook was waiting for her. But was completely breath taken at the sight of his ship. The Jolly Roger in all her morning glory. It was beautiful. Emma had been on a boat before, but not one like this. It was majestic. It felt magical just standing on it, feeling the comforting rock of the ocean beneath her feet, seeing the wind gently ruffle through the sails; Emma felt like she had stepped back into Fairytale Land.

"She's a marvel isn't she?"Hook said, apparently noting her admiring of his ship. Emma was too caught up in the moment and found herself answering honestly.

"Yeah, she is. Standing here I just feel..."

"Free?" He suggested, Emma nodded.

"Yes, like the weight of the world is of my shoulders." Emma then caught the look on his face, like he was about to spurt off some innuendo, and so spoke again before he could. "Can you finally tell me what the second condition is now?" She was now standing in the middle of deck and Hook was only a few feet away from her. He stepped forward and reached out fixing a stray curl, like he had done so long ago, back on their Bean Stalk Journey. She didn't move away.

"I apologize for failing to mention before, how beautiful you look today." He said in a sultry low voice. Emma shivered. _Crap, Crap, Crap_. Her mind was saying on repeat, why was he so damn close to her. He seemed to have a problem with staying out of her personal space. Emma's mind reminded her that she should be pushing him away right now, but she found her body unwilling to comply. He was twirling his fingers around her stray curl and looking at her oh so intently.

"Thank you?" She breathed out. It sounded like a question, was it supposed to be a question? Emma wasn't sure, all her mind could focus on was how close he was to her.

"Anytime." He said hand dropping and giving her a little space. But only a little. This small increment was enough for Emma to regain some rational thought. He was still staring at her, in such a manner that brought a flush to her cheek.

"Are you ever going to tell me the second condition? I don't have all day." She said trying to sound impatient, Emma figured it would have been more effective if she hadn't been so breathless. He finally broke his stare and looked down in a hesitant manner. Emma began steeling herself. She knew this wouldn't be good. She thought that Regina was most likely right, it was going to be about his revenge. If it was something unreasonable, she would have to be ready to argue it down to something that was. She was ready for this, his eyes flicked back up to hers, she was-

"Kiss me."

"_What?_" Had he just... Did he just... Emma's thoughts failed to complete themselves, instead they were just uncompleted strains of nonsense. "I don't..."

"That is my second condition." His expression had turned hard, but Emma could read what was under it, he was fighting not to show his uncomfortableness. "For you to kiss me."

"I-what-why?" She stammered. He seemed to regain some of his bravado at that.

"Maybe I just want a kiss from a beautiful woman." He said with a shrug and an arrogant smirk. Two actions that Emma didn't think would go together, but he somehow managed to seamlessly pull it off. But behind his not so coy remark, dancing behind the surface, there was something else. Something not so flippant, that he was obviously trying to play it off to be. Emma had the sudden urge to find out what that underlying emotion was.

"Why?" She repeated.

"I just-"

"Why?" She said again more firmly. He bit his lip and looked at her calculatingly, as if trying to decide what to say. He sighed and threw up his hands.

"You know I've been in Storybrooke for a while, Aye?" He paused for a beat, taking her lack of denial as an affirmation. Emma had no idea where he was going with this. "Why haven't you come and arrested me love? Surely my list of crimes warrant an arrest in this world?"

"Yes, but I was busy..." She replied trailing off.

"Right. Why haven't I tried to reattempted my revenge? Well, other than the fact that he has magic here, so I'm kind of at loss for options; the Crocodile's your family now, your son's grandfather. I couldn't hurt someone your son cared about, without hurting you. So I convinced myself that losing his love like I did with Milah, was enough. I know it isn't, something inside me tells me it's not, but when I think of you, I can convince myself it is." Emma was a little speechless, trying to process what he was telling her.

"What are you trying to say?" She managed to ask.

"There is something here, between us. And I'm tired of fighting it. I wanted to prove it to you, so you would stop fighting it too. I thought that if we kissed it might..." He blushed. It was a strange sight, the colour on his cheeks, Emma thought it was likely a rare sight as well. "I like you Emma Swan. You in all your infuriating glory. You challenge me, you make me feel... well, alive. Which is something I haven't felt in a long, long, time. When I'm around you, everything is better. I just... -I can't believe I'm saying this. This is too much, isn't it? Bloody hell, I've never really been good with words. I-" Emma put a finger to his lips silencing him.

"I- I like you too. Right from the start, even when I knew I shouldn't have, I liked you. I'm not very good at trusting people and the more I want to trust them, the less likely I am. I stopped, just living, a long time ago. I always look before I leap. Actually, I never really leap anymore, I'm just too afraid of the fall. But I'm tired of being afraid and around you I feel fearless... But I can't care about anymore people. I love Henry and now I'm dying on the inside because I lost him. I just need to get him back, that's all I can focus on right now." There was tears brewing in Emma's eyes and she felt one start to roll down her cheek, but Hook caught it with his thumb before it could properly fall.

"I understand. Consider the second condition revoked." He didn't move away though, he just stood there staring at her intently. His hand had moved to cup her face and his thumb was gently stroking her cheek. His face was so full of understanding, so true and honest, Emma had never seen him like this before. He finally went to step away, but she caught his arm and swung him back to her, crashing her lips onto his. She kissed him feverously and he returned the kiss with equal passion. She kissed him like it was her first kiss and her last kiss, all in one. He wrapped his arms around her and she gladly let him pull her closer. She run her fingers through his hair, it was silky soft to touch. Her heart was slamming in her chest, her breathing ragged. She softened against his lips, opening her mouth against his. His tongue slid across her bottom lip fluidly and a small moan escaped her.

"Emma?" They sprang apart to find three pairs of shocked eyes staring them down. David was staring at Hook, looking ready to swing a punch. Mary-Margret, the one who had spoken, just looked utterly shocked. Regina looked like she would rather be anywhere other than here. She proceeded to blow out a long sigh.

"Well, this is awkward." Regina remarked and Emma couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**A/N 2: You like darlings?**

**I know I should be updating CTL, don't worry I will soon. :)**

**Sorry for errors.**

**Review? ~ Auream Lucem**


End file.
